kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
A Dark and Stormy Knight
A Dark and Stormy Knight is the 4th episode of Kirby: Right Back at Ya! and is notable for the appearance of a very famous Kirby boss, Kracko. Synopsis Episode Summary The episode starts off with King Dedede and Escargoon arguing with Tiff that she's keeping secrets about Kirby from the him. Tiff doesn't know what he's talking about, but the King counters her lie with proof by showing her pictures of Kirby's first battle with Octacon. King Dedede also explains that Kirby won't be going anywhere without his Starship. Enraged, Dedede confronts Nightmare Enterprises to send him a monster that can take care of Kirby. Customer Service service claims that this was a "shocking" coincidence because they had just got in a new and "electrifying" monster. He also explains that it is a huge thunderstorm monster called Kracko. Customer Service also tells Dedede that instead of shipping it via the Internet, they'll need to send it via the air because of his massive size. Little did King Dedede know, however, that Meta Knight was listening to his and Customer Service's conversation. Tuff then spots Meta Knight and asks him, "How's it going". Meta Knight responds, "Very badly" and asks Tuff where Tiff is. Tuff then says that Tiff is over at Kirby's house visiting him. Meta Knight then exclaims to Tuff to hurry because they are in danger and that they need to find them before it's too late. Meanwhile at Kirby's house, Torkori is forcing Kirby to make his bed, before Tiff interrupts them. Tiff takes Kirby outside and explains to him that what he is doing for Torkori isn't right. Torkori, as usual, tells Tiff not to give Kirby any ideas, because he likes to keep his head empty. Angered, Tiff yells at Torkori to get inside. While Tiff is explaining to Kirby some advice, a dragonfly lands on Tiff's head, distracting Kirby. Kirby tries to nab the insect, but fails, knocking Tiff over. All of a sudden, some menacing looking storm clouds appear over Tiff and Kirby, which starts sending lightning bolts at them in an attempt to electrocute Kirby. Kirby trips and the lightning strikes a nearby tree, causing it to burst into flames and sending Kirby into the pond. Tiff grabs Kirby's unconscious body and starts running away from the lightning bolts still pursuing them. They got hit by one, making Tiff realize that this is no ordinary lightning storm. Tiff and Kirby, still running, pass by Mayor Len Blustergas and his wife, Hana, who are zapped by the lightning as well, breaking down the car that they were riding in. Kracko chases Tiff and Kirby into town. Tiff and Kirby run into Chef Kawasaki's restaurant in anmuse attempt to hide. Chef Kawasaki gets electrocuted by Kracko and the duo runs into Mabel's Fortune House, causing her to become electrocuted as well. Tiff and Kirby also run into Professor Curio's museum. Luckily, he isn't zapped, but the lightning strikes the Triceratops model he finished building, demoloshing it. Chief Bookem and the other citizens of Cappy Town are also zapped by Kracko's lightning. Tiff then loses Kirby and Dedede and Escargoon go in the king's tank and watch Kirby battle Kracko. To Dedede's misfortune however, Kirby hides in Dedede's tank causing Dedede and Escargoon to be zapped as well. The duo make a run for the castle with Kracko still on their trail because Kirby is still hiding in the tank. Right as they're about to reach the drawbridge, Kracko zaps the tank causing it to fly in midair and then zaps the drawbridge, breaking it and causing everyone to fall in the moat. King Dedede and Escargoon suddenly realize that Kirby is with them and they start to panic. King Dedede and Escargoon are thus, electrocuted again. Angered by what had just happened, King Dedede demands to Customer Service to take Kracko back. However, Customer Service states that Kracko cannot be taken back. Meanwhile, while all the ciizens of Cappy Town gather to see the commotion, Tiff, Tuff, and Lololo & Lalala go searching for Kirby. The four of them split up to look for Kirby, who is hiding under a bridge, scared and terrified. Tiff goes to consult with Kabu, but Kabu says that they are not alone. Tiff then discovers Meta Knight inspecting inside of Kabu. Meta Knight then tells Tiff that he knew Tiff would bring the Warpstar here to keep it safe. Tiff then asks Meta Knight what he knows about Kirby. Meanwhile, Tuff and Lololo and Lalala are still searching for Kirby. Tuff spots Kirby who runs from his hiding place and is pursued by Kracko once again. Kirby then finds shelter in a small hole. Back at Kabu, Meta Knight explains to Tiff that the storm is actually a monster ordered by Dedede called Kracko. Meta Knight als explaisn that is Dedede who orders the monsters from Nightmare Enterprises and that their goal is to take over the universe. He also states that NME created monsters to do his bidding and that a legion of heroes called the Star Warriors fought to prevent this from happening. Unfortunately, the monsters outnumbered the soldiers and killed all of the Star Warriors except for one: Meta Knight, who was alone, injured, but alive. Meta Knight also explains that there was a spark of hope that there'd be new Star Warriors that would fight beside him and defeat Nightmare. He served under the king, knowing that a Star Warrior would someday come here because of King Dedede's obsession with monsters. Meta Knight then explains that Kirby is the Star Warrior, but he arrived 200 years early; he cannot think or speak meaning that he is still a baby. Meta Knight says that he will train Kirby and that Tiff also will help Kirby out. Baffled, Tiff asks how can she help out Kirby. Meta Knight explains that the Warpstar is the source of Kirby's power and can only be kept safe by one who truly loves and care for him, in other words, Tiff. Tuff manages to find Kirby and exclaims to Kirby that he should just try to suck up the monster. Kirby makes an attempt to inhale the beast, but it proves useless and Kracko sends out another lightning bolt. Frightened, Kirby flees only to be cornered by Dedede and Escargoon. Using quick thinking and maneuvering however, Kirby tricks the duo into crashing the tank into a stone wall, destroying the tank. Tiff sees Kirby running from the lightning and asks Kabu to send Kirby the Warpstar. Kirby hops on the Warpstar and heads into the clouds to fight Kracko. Kirby heads through the mess of clouds only to encounter Kracko at the heart of the storm. Kracko fires lightning at Kirby, who dodges swiftly. Unfortunately, Kirby is hit by one of the bolts and falls off the Warpstar, plummeting to his doom. Fortunately, the Warpstar saves Kirby. Kirby then inhales some of the clouds surrounding Kracko and spits them back out, causing the rest of the clouds to dissipate, revealing the beast inside. Using electricity, Kracko forms an electric sword, trying to hurt Kirby. Kirby sucks up the sword, gaining the Sword ability. Using several Sword Beams, Kirby slices Kracko in half, causing a brilliant explosion. After Kracko's death, the storm clouds disappear causing Cappy Town to be filled with sunlight once again. Changes from the dub *The scene where Tiff stomps her foot while talking to Meta Knight was removed from the dub, due to unknown reasons. Trivia *Though Kracko would give no ability to Kirby in the games, in the anime, Kirby obtains the Sword ability from a lightning sword Kracko creates. *The scenes that involved Kracko terrorizing Cappy Town is a parody of the 1958 science-fiction film ''The Trollenburg Terror, ''which was about a giant eye-like tentacled monster attacking a remote mountain resort in Switzerland while hiding in clouds. *Strangely, a Japanese sound effect is heard in the dub of this episode. When Kirby falls out of the stormcloud after being electrocuted by Kracko, just after Kirby lands on the Warp Star from falling and just before Tiff and Tuff say "Yeah!", the sound that is heard when the episode title is read out in the Japanese episodes is heard. Category:Kirby: Right Back at Ya! Episodes